Dropping By
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Hermione and Ron drop by unexpectedly at Harry's apartment and find out how Harry and Draco are in fact a couple...and have been for 6 years. Now they have to help Harry and Draco come out to the rest of the Weasley's. Lime, Drarry, jealous Ginny.


**Hey, its Sasunaru2themax here and I've written my first Draco/Harry slash. Yay! It was supposed to be around 2k long but I sort of got carried away and made it to 5.5k whoops.**

**Warnings: Drarry, Hermione and Ron eavesdropping, Yaoi, lime. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the book or the characters as I am not a northern girl.**

**Enjoy.**

"Are you sure we can just drop by Ron?" Hermione asked whilst walking towards Harry's flat and not feeling quite right about not asking permission to be round.

"Yeah, 'coz he said he hasn't got anything on today and I said we might drop round if you're feeling up to it."

"Why me?" She asked, her brow rising as Ron kissed her fore-head.

"Because of the rough birth and all...even though it was a few months ago..." Ron frowned and shrugged, he didn't want his wife going bat-shit crazy on him again about her hormone levels and state of mind being back to normal. The yelling never helped her case.

"I still think we should have called or something. He could be busy."

"Non-sense. With who? He lives alone, refuses to meet up with Ginny even for coffee –you know how she has been nearly tripping over his shadow to get near him since she found out he was single. I really wish she would get over her crush...it used to be endearing; now it's just annoying."

"Ron, Harry loves Ginny -as a sister mind you-, but the reason he won't go out with her -even though your mother practically begs him too- is because he's gay."

"What? Harry isn't gay...he...wh-...he... no!" Ron frowned and stopped outside Harry's flat, the silence coming from it made it eerie, since usually the sounds of giggling or the TV could be heard.

"Silencing charm. Why would he do that?" Hermione frowned and turned to open the door with a spell when she noticed it wasn't locked...Ron had opened it half way as he spoke,

"I know he won't mind us being here since-"

"- AND WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT HIM THE _FUCK_ UP?" Ron and Hermione froze as they heard Harry scream at someone. They didn't dare move in case his wrath turned upon them.

"Well what the _fuck_ was I supposed to say Harry!" Ron frowned but Hermione recognised that voice anywhere. Mudblood was a name she remembered well. Draco Malfoy. No wonder Harry was screaming. "That he should shut is bloody mouth and shove his words where the sun doesn't shine? You know my father is a prick! It's why I don't bring you to my _house_, but that's why we got the flat, so you didn't have to put up with my parents nagging about shit like that and I didn't have to put up with your wannabe relatives!" Ron pouted and his wife kept scowling as they stepped further into the apartment, their footsteps silent sue to the charm.

"At least _MY_ relatives know when to put a sock in it!" Harry screamed, his back visible and hands fisted against his thighs.

"No they don't! You wish they did! Do you know how many times I've come into a room where someone is badmouthing me and just ignored it? I'm used to being hated Harry, it's my fault and my fathers, but I can't stand it, even if I don't like them, that _you're_ family, hates me too."

"Listen, it's not your fault people hate you, it's your family's! If you didn't love them so _fucking_ much none of your old crimes would have even been glanced at. But you got the dark-mark, and whoopdie-do, people _hated_ that. Not you. They hated what it stood for and I blame your withered ball-sack of a father for it!" Hermione blanched at his language and wondered when Harry had gotten so rude, even Malfoy didn't deserve that sort of bad mouthing.

"Well I'm sorry my dad's a manipulative prick! I don't go to the manor to see _him_, I go to see my mother. You know, the woman to save your life?" Ok, now he was just pushing it. "I know my father is a contributor to the reason one of your sort of pseudo brothers is dead, and I'm sorry. I didn't even want _a_ death. I've never been able to kill anyone, even if they tried to force me. Torture I could manage because I knew they wouldn't die, just suffer, but death? No one needed that. I want to apologise to them but having the twin shoot hexes at me when I try, his mother start crying, the father just looking on in that 'I wish I could forgive you, but you know the family is set on wanting you dead' is harsh...and then your shitting ex-girlfriend keeps coming at me when she sees me to yell insults at me for killing her big brother..." Ron and Hermione winced at the thud they heard on a wall. He must have bashed his head or fist on it.

"...I didn't know..." Harry said softly, stepping deeper into the room so he could be closer to the ex-death-eater, out of the view of his two best friends. "Ok, I'll speak to them about it...honestly; I can't believe our luck sometimes. When we fuck up, everything really does go tits up. I never thought I'd be in fear of my boyfriend's life from my own family, and yours isn't much better." Hermione felt her eyes widen...did Harry just say that Draco Malfoy was his _boyfriend_? She glanced at Ron, and seeing the slightly green sheen to her husband's face, she hadn't heard wrong.

"I know...I thought everything was going too smoothly at times. You know, the meetings, drinking, nights out, partying...sleepovers" That earned a hushed chuckled and Hermione felt a smile tug at her mouth. "I knew something would _have_ to go wrong, I mean, when have we ever had an easy life? You are _still_ pestered by people on the street asking for your autograph whilst trying to get any dirty news on you and I get hexed at and thrown out of places." Hermione heard the familiar sound of two people hugging and smiled fully.

"I know, but mine is usually less dangerous...and has more advantages." Harry laughed and Draco did too, making Ron's face lessen from the grey colour it had gone.

"I just...when we first started going out...it was sweet wasn't it? The sneaking around, hiding from people and such...no wonder Ginny complained you never touched her, you didn't realise you were dating her." Ron flinched and Hermione grimaced in realisation. Ginny and Harry had been a couple for about two months before the war before Harry ended it with the excuses he needed to be focused and she was a weak distraction.

"I know! I was flirting around with you and out of the blue she suddenly grabs me, kisses me and declares we've been going out for a month and I was being too shy about it. I literally had no idea she had asked me out. I wished she was more direct sometimes...but no, she just attempted to woo me before I realised she was still telling people we were together so I had to break it up...I think she still likes me."

"_Likes_? That girl is _crazy_ for you. I don't think I've seen a girl practically hump your leg whilst talking to you before. You get weirdly obsessive but she's a bit loco." Ron had to agree, his sister did have a creepy side when it came to Harry.

"I know she's a bit over enthusiastic about me, but I can't go 'hey mind if we don't invite Ginny to family gatherings? Or if we do, can I bring Draco Malfoy to ward her off?' That doesn't really spark as a good idea." Hermione slapped away Ron's hand when it wandered to her backside and listened to Harry and Malfoy talk, their voices weren't so angry now and seemed tender, affectionate even.

"I know, and for what its' worth I'm sorry about my father. He heard from Pansy about our little stunt in Diagon Alley and I didn't think he would get angry. He apperated in here and demanded I give an excuse as to why I was out with you, the wretched child who...you heard him anyway. He was so angry...and he broke...I'm sorry." Hermione braved being caught to glanced around the corner, seeing how Harry was brushing blonde locks from the taller males eyes, the sorrow on both of their faces, as if they were used to these sort of situations.

"I forgive you." Harry said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Malfoy's mouth which made Hermione blush as the romance blooming between them. If she calculated their relationship time, including the war, they had been together since they were 17...6 years. "How could I not. You tried your best to defend me, even against your seething father. Your mother is so much more accepting..." Harry pulled his lover close and locked them together, the blonde's arms wrapping around the smaller frame.

"I really wish things weren't so hard for us." Draco smiled when Harry chuckled in mirth, his lips brushing his neck.

"But then how could we be together if it was easy? When has anything been easy? It's like you said earlier, our lives are just a pile of shit." Ron was a light shade of pink with a tinge of regret in his confused expression as he leaned over Hermione, watching as Harry nuzzled into Malfoy's neck.

"Excuse me , are you calling our romance a farce?" He asked, pulling a mock shocked expression and falling backwards slightly in drama. Hermione found it cute and Ron blanched.

"On no ! I would never say that!" Harry said, pretending to catch his slowly falling boyfriend, chuckling slightly as said boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek, the kissed item slowly gaining colour.

"Good, because I'd hate to explain why Harry Potter couldn't come into work due to back pain." Harry flushed and giggled, a noise Hermione found herself blushing at and noticed Ron was also turning a blotchy red. Hermione almost glanced away when she noticed Draco and Harry nuzzling, arms around each other's necks. She elbowed Ron as if saying 'why can't we act like that?' but her husband just ignored her, watching his best friend act all love-sick with Draco Malfoy of all people.

The two peeping toms felt their faces turn red as they realised Draco and Harry had turned their playful nuzzling into a heavy make-out. Draco was already being shoved into the sofa which was standing behind them as Harry straddled his lover, their hands locked in the others hair, one trailing lover to rub and feel at smooth flesh.

"When did you notice?" Harry asked, kissing his lover on his neck as he felt Draco's hands slip down the back of his jeans to grope him.

"As soon as they broke the silencing ward" He murmured, grabbing Harry's jaw to pull him back into another drawn out kiss, loving the feeling the contact brought. "Should we tell them?"

"They can hear us anyway." Harry moaned slightly when Draco thrust against their hips together. Hermione was bright red as she realised they knew the couple was watching...but she didn't know if she should go out or not...and Ron was purple in the face now. He really did over exaggerate his emotions. "GUYS!" Harry called, Draco kissing across his neck lovingly as he turned towards his friends. "You can come out." He hissed slightly as the last bit as Draco punished him for saying they could spoil his fun. "Shush up Draco, this is important. We can do it when they go." He still pouted and just turned Harry around in his lap, not letting go of his boyfriend...it was also revenge since Draco's' erection now dug into Harry's lower back.

"Mate, is it true? I mean, about the whole 'Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend'?" Ron asked, half hiding behind his wife, who found it pathetic but also knew he was just doing it so he didn't accidently hurt anyone. He randomly got violent towards other men.

"Yeah it is. Did you think we were lying or putting on a show?" Harry asked, feeling his lovers gentle breaths on the back of his neck as he spoke.

"No Harry we didn't, but it was rather hard to believe that you and Malfoy had been a couple for 6 years and we hadn't realised...though the Ginny stuff sounded realistic." Hermione admonished.

"I agree." Ron piped in, glancing at Draco and Harry in understanding. "Though I did see her out the other day is Diagon Alley with a wizard I'd never seen, so maybe she is getting over you..." he added hopefully, a wistful smile on his face.

"I doubt it." Draco said "she was convinced you must have been in a relationship since the war and that's why you didn't ask her back out and now she thinks you have dumped the girl and want her back. She's clearly delusional. I mean, Granger must have realised Harry was gay by now, right?" Hermione nodded, glad Draco was complimenting her ability to deduct and understand her friends. Her husband on the other hand...he was still half a mystery to her.

"I know Draco, but she has been through a lot. Obviously, not as much as we have, but it's enough for a normal person to be scarred for life." Harry amended, smiling softly as his lover kissed the back of his neck. "Ron... 'Mione...you don't mind that I've been with Draco all this time and never told you. I mean, I had my reasons. He was supposed to be the enemy for the first year we went out, then I had to deal with him almost going to jail." Harry put a hand over his heart and turned to kiss Draco on the nose. "Then all of your family took a hatred to him which was almost pointless considering he wasn't even part of the cause or reason Fred died." Harry felt Draco slide his hand on top of the one covering his heart and grinned.

"You must understand Granger, Weasley, that Harry _wanted_ to tell you, as I wouldn't have cared much...but you still harboured that grudge and I convinced him it would be unwise to go ahead and tell your family about me if they still carried that hate around as it might affect his relationship with you... I know your family are understanding, but they are also firm in their beliefs, and if one of them is that I was the cause of one of the twins deaths, than they would stick by it. Also, my family never helped the matter along." Harry felt Draco press his lips to the hollow behind his ear and flushed slightly. "They found out Harry and I kissed in Diagon Alley in front of a few of his pureblood cronies and he was disgusted and told me to leave Harry at once or I'd have none of the Malfoy inheritance. I told him to shove his money where the sun doesn't shine and then my mother gave him an earful."

Harry and Draco quickly remembered how Narcissa had grabbed Lucius by his pony tail, dragged him from the room, cast a silencing spell and then they hadn't come out for another two hours. Harry had almost wet himself laughing when Lucius came out looking pale but flustered with his hair loose. Draco had quickly apparated them home before Lucius could fully overcome a telling off from his wife.

"Mate, are you going to tell mum about this? You know she will probably be ok. I mean dad sort of likes Malfoy now since they work together in the ministry. George might be less understanding, and I think you can probably convince Ginny with puppy dog eyes and Malfoy discreetly muttering happy charms at her." Draco chuckled and Weasley looked slight smug at the feat.

"Malfoy, Harry...when were you going to tell us?" Hermione asked, tilting her head as she watched Harry's shirt suddenly get creased from the power of Malfoy's hug. Harry shrugged and Malfoy just pointed at Harry. Right, we know who wears the pants then.

"I don't know 'Mione. I was just going to say when it felt right or when someone asked if I was single. I mean, Ginny asked whether I had a girlfriend, and I don't, so she was the one who just assumed I didn't have a boyfriend there." Draco chuckled and Hermione found it odd. She wasn't used to seeing Malfoy and his emotions but Ron seemed to be adapting rather well considering his past.

"Harry...if you really want to go home and tell your family about us...I'm fine with that." Draco said, shifting Harry sideways on his lap so he could talk face to face.

"I...I want to but..." Harry couldn't deny the fact the three most troublesome people, Molly, George and Ginny could be dealt with now, but he was still scared of losing them. "I do want to tell them, but I'm worried that they will automatically reject you because of your old title." Harry almost pouted and Ron found himself blanching as Draco smiled softly.

"Stop acting like an old witch on Dragonfee pills and go and tell your bloody family!" Draco said, sounding stern and also glancing toward Ron in a sort of 'I hope you were right' way.

"Only if Hermione and Ron come as well...I refuse to deal with them alone."

"If worst comes to worst I'll use a charm which renders me and maybe you untouchable for the next hour and we can then escape."

"I doubt they'll hurt you." Hermione said, glancing towards the men in the room who all shrugged nonchalantly. She frowned and realised no one in this room was exactly _overly_ trusting. Men.

"Granger, I know that you believe that they won't hurt Harry, but they might hurt me and Harry would defend me. It's an annoying, yet rather endearing trait." Harry blushed and then glared at his boyfriend who just shrugged. "Besides, you can never tell with the Weasley's. I thought your husband would take it badly and faint." Ron scowled and Draco quickly added, "You fainted a _lot_ at school." Harry chuckled and nodded. "But he has taken it well. For all we know it could be the distant brothers, the one from Romania? Who tries to attack me. Who knows?" Draco smirked and noticed Harry had shifted so his semi-erection wasn't visible to his friends.

"Please Harry, you _must_ tell them! now we know, Ron is sure to accidently tell someone!"

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Because I have never slipped up, when holding a secret. Whereas you manage to accidently tell someone else each time. The secret that Dumbledore was gay? You let that slip to Pavarotti and it spread like wildfire. When I thought I pregnant for the first time you went and told Neville, who told Luna, who told a worker in a shop who knew Molly who told her and...well...you remember. Then there was that time Ginny gave you a secret of who she first kissed and as soon as you were alone with the guy you asked him about it and someone overheard and poor Dean was scarred for life. Then there was-"

"OK, OK, I get it, I can't keep a bloody secret!"

"Good. Now, when do you want to do this?" Hermione glanced away from the couple still holding each other on the sofa as she glanced at Ron who now pouting at all his failures. First the fainting, then the secrets...she didn't want to have to deal with a depressed Ron later and a crying Rose.

Harry gently brushed a blonde lock from Draco's eyes as he lost himself in their blue hue. He didn't want to hurt his family or Draco, but he knew both were beyond important to him and he would easily give his life for them, but could they ever coincide with each other? Draco glanced to see Hermione looking away and lightly kissed Harry on the cheek, dragging his lips across the smooth flesh until he reached the brunettes lips.

"Listen Harry. My family are worthless in all honesty. My father wants his status and popularity back and my mother doesn't care for anything except reading and house elves. I know for you this is hard but...i really want to be able to say to your family 'I'm dating Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. Even if there are a few scornful looks, it's mainly Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with your two best friends. I know this may seem selfish but-" Draco was cut off when Harry grabbed the sides of his cheeks and kissed him hard on the mouth, easing open his jaw to slide his tongue in for a quick, but intense, kiss.

Ron went green, Hermione blinked. Twice. And Draco smiled, nuzzling the man in his arms who was gripping him tightly.

"You...really want to be accepted that much?"

"Yeah. I know it seems dumb but, your family all loves you and my family love me but not enough to show it. I just want to be accepted into their home, even if I'm not liked, I just wished I could be with you when they are. Like at Ester when they have you round for dinner and I have to be here alone. Or when I plan something for your birthday and I discover they also have something planned but I can't be there to hold you...small things which dig deep." Hermione was in stunned awe at the emotions Draco was revealing. He was so adorable right now, since her husband was currently battling with himself internally on whether or not to throw up, 'aww', leave, stay and cheer them on, or kiss Hermione. He stayed and silently cheered.

"Listen. Ok, fine I'll go and tell them tonight. I know everyone is meeting at the burrow and they actually haven't blocked you from flooing into their house. I'll have my mobile on me –It's a muggle device Ron, don't panic- and text you when to come so I can introduce you. Will that be ok?" Harry locked emerald green eyes with the murky silver blue and grinned when he noticed Draco's small blush.

"That would be nice." Draco kissed Harry briefly before looking at Ron and saying, "Are you ok with this?" Hermione nodded and Ron followed suit. It was best not to anger his wife.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry flooed into the Burrow at 7pn that evening, Hermione and Ron already there and had informed him that everyone except Percy and Charlie were there.

"Oh, Harry dear, why didn't you tell me you were coming over? I could have set up some snacks. Silly me. It's nice to see you again. How is work going? I heard you've been having some busy cases recently." Molly nattered on, George smiling in the corner as he spoke to Hermione and Ron looking a ted nervous in the corner next to his dad. Ginny, however, was not in sight.

"Sorry Molly, I, err, didn't really plan this one through." He smiled and scratched the back of his head, not sure how to react to her kindness.

"Well, we've all just eaten so everyone is just digesting at the moment. Do you want some tea? Ginny darling is upstairs at the moment; she was just doing her hair." Molly added in as she noticed Harry's wary glance.

"Thanks. Work is going fine, I was just doing a case on a muggle-born being harassed by pure-bloods because she was earning more than they were in their jobs. She was manager, they were not, so obviously she was going to be paid more. Morons." Molly smiled, shook her head slightly and said,

"Well Harry, sometimes people do stupid things and then don't realise why they did it. Or in your case, know why they did it, still do it, and find it gets back to them in the end in a way they didn't expect." Harry nodded, hearing Ginny come down the stairs.

"Harry!" She half yelled, jogging towards him with a smile. He smiled back and notice how close she was standing...maybe that humping comment wasn't far off the mark. "Why are you here? No one told me you were coming!" She grinned and inched that tiny bit closer, leaving almost no space between them.

"I actually came to talk to everyone. Ron and Hermione already know of this, and I felt it was right to tell the family." Ginny fluttered her eyelashes and Harry smiled at her. She may be slightly obsessive and stalkerish, but she was still his surrogate sister in a way and he did care for her.

"Oh, Harry son, what where you planning on saying?" Arthur added in, moving so he was sitting next to George and Hermione. Ron followed his father and they all ended up cramped on the sofa with Ginny and Molly sharing the love-seat.

"I have been keeping a secret. It may or may not affect you, but I didn't want to risk it just in case. Now Hermione, Ron and Draco convinced me now was the time to tell you." Harry noticed that George was frowning slightly at the last name mentioned. Ginny looked confused, as always, and Arthur and Molly nodded on in encouragement.

"I have always been afraid of losing you guys. You're my family, since all my relatives, friends who could have acted as a relative, have all been killed in the war. We even lost Fred." Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. The scar never ached anymore but it was a habit to touch it if he was stressed and they all knew that.

"I was asked a while ago if I had a girlfriend. I said no. The reason being, I don't and haven't since I was 17." Ginny almost looked like she was going to drown in her own happiness. "But I have, however, had a boyfriend." She looked ready to drown herself on purpose now. "And I still have that boyfriend. We dated before the war, after the war, and we are still together, very happily I might add." Harry smiled and noticed Hermione's gentle wave of encouragement.

"If this is about you being gay..." Arthur said, as if he didn't think Harry could _really_ be scared of that.

"No, no, no! I know you would all, _are_ all fine with gays. It's more the person I've been with the whole time...his family aren't exactly welcomed people." Harry rubbed his forearm, a habit he got off Draco when he was nervous since his dark mark still resided there. "I love him so much. You have no idea how deeply connected we are and how much we've been through together...being a double agent is never fun and he had his entire family at stake if he slipped up." Harry let out a shaky sigh as he noticed them all focused on his flushed cheeks.

"I was worried because I thought, perhaps, George might blame him for Fred's death. Or Molly might feel he is a threat, or even Ginny might start yelling insults and throwing curses at him...he was and _is_ on our side. He loves me and I love him and he's always been by my side since before the war. He didn't know when he was younger that his parents were wrong but when he did learn he came to me and Dumbledore...Draco Malfoy means the world to me and so do you, so I wanted you to be able to accept him."

Now he waited to see if their reactions were bad. Arthur nodded in understanding; Molly just smiled and nodded as if to say she welcomed him. Harry smiled at them each as he realised they were the ones Draco _really_ wanted the approval of. His eyes floated towards Fred who just shook his head gently before he smiled, not showing any dislike. He grinned before finally looking at Ginny, her eyes were glazed over in anger as she stared at Harry.

"Harry...when did you go gay? I...I thought you loved me?" Ginny managed to stumble out. Harry didn't restrain the blanch and got a sob for it.

"Gin, I've always been gay. You just assumed I liked you because, other than Hermione, you were the only girl I really spoke to...you're more like a sister to me. I've never seen you as anything more." Harry shrugged and then pulled out his mobile.

"What that Harry?" Arthur asked, eyes on the silver object.

"It's a mobile. A muggle device which lets you send notes of information or just to chat to people instantly...like a really fast owl and they can text back. Or you can call people on it. Like a floor but you can't see them." Harry smiled at Arthurs amazed expression.

"Wonderful. Muggle's, such spectacular devices they make." Harry chuckled and text for Draco to come over.

"I want you all to meet Draco. He...don't tell him I told you but he is really nervous and actually wants to meet you guys. He memorised your names and where you work. It's so sweet. His family, as he told me, aren't too keen on me, so I'm hoping this can be his new family in a way." Harry smiled and noticed the floo suddenly glowing. "Here he is."

The family watched as Draco emerged, a small blush on his cheeks but otherwise neat, perfect, and expressionless. They definitely didn't miss the long stare at Harry as the man motioned for his boyfriend to stand by him. Draco did so and nodded towards Ron and Hermione.

"Hello." Draco smiled sweetly and Molly smiled back, happy to help in his welcoming. "I'm Ddraco Malfoy and I've been dating Harry for the past 6 years, as he probably mentioned, and I've never quite had the courage to come and face you all. So, with the help of Granger and...Ron," Draco couldn't exactly say _Weasley _in a house filled of them, "I came here to just simply say I hope you approve." Draco smiled again as Molly said,

"Of course we approve. Harry has never been wrong about a person and he knows best and if you're who he trusts I trust you too. Besides, I know what you did in the war for him and the ministry so I understand where you're coming from." Draco kept smiling and felt Harry's hand slip into his own, casting a grateful glance his lover's way.

"Yes Draco, don't worry, whatever your family has done has nothing to do with _you_ as a person. As Molly said, we're perfectly happy to have you here." Arthur smiled and nodded towards the pair.

"You know what we said earlier mate, I support you guys and so does 'Mione." Draco nodded a 'thanks' in their direction, waiting for the last two to speak.

"Malfoy..." George said, rubbing his cheeks as he smiled, "I have no problem with you being with Harry if you love each other like he said. I don't blame you for Fred's death. You weren't even near him when it happened. There is nothing you could have done to help cause of prevent it." Draco found his smile widening at the twin. He did like their pranks when he was younger, who didn't? He glanced at Ginny, as did most the rest of the residents in the room as she stared at Harry in a hopeful sort of way.

"Harry...I don't want to believe you're gay..." She said, and again, the humping comment ran through four of the room's residents minds. "I can see you care for Malfoy, and you want him here...but...I wish you didn't. But if he makes you happy...well...I'll wait for my chance." She shrugged and then gawped at Harry leapt into Draco's arms, hugging him tightly as he made an odd squealing noise.

"YAY! WOW! WE DID IT! OH CRAP! WOW!" Harry's muffled voice made the rooms inhabitants laugh in unison.

"Yes, we did." Draco said softly, running a hand though Harry's hair as they stood there. And everyone noticed how Draco simply...held Harry, brushing away stray hairs, smiling at the smaller mans excitement as he smiled.

No one could even protest as Draco leant down and kissed Harry lightly on the mouth, the receiver blushing furiously in front of his family but also too happy to pull away.

"I love you Harry." Draco murmured, lips brushing the shell of his boyfriends ear.

"I love you Draco." Harry smiled, kissing his lovers nose in return.

"So, this mobile device, does it record messages like a howler?" Harry laughed at Arthur, ever the muggle enthusiast.

**Thank you for reading... review if you will pleeease :P xxx**


End file.
